Depression
by MaraHeart
Summary: One suffers from Depression, though he keeps it a secret. No one notices until another stumbles upon this information. He knows Depression's destructful ways and vows to bring the sufferer to the bright world again. TysonKai though not quite at the begin
1. Depression

_I can't believe I'm depressed. Me depressed. How could I be? I'm always - or I was always- extremely happy. So happy that it got on people's nerves. Maybe it had started with _him_. I don't think it did though. No matter how hard I think (my team would get a kick out of that. Me? Think?) I can't find the answer to that How._

_Maybe it's cause I always keep my negative feelings bottled up. I only ever show them when it concerns blading, family and close friends or when something was unfairly right. You know, when something in no way is right but everyone says it is and you have no conyrol over it? I only write here about those feelings. That helps me some, I guess, but not very much. _

_Lately I want to cry more I've wanted to cry more, shut myself off _

_from the world. I pray to God that everyone will leave me alone. That's impossible. I live with grandpa, I go to school(which means teachers and peers . . . what a weird word, peers.) and my teammates, my friends._

_Kenny, Max, Rei, Kai. They always come over. The dojo is apparently a good place to train. Atleast I don't always have to go to Max's dad's shop with them every time now. They pretty much leave me alone when I say I don't want to go out.They're the best friends in the world but can't they see when I want to be alone? I love them all and that depresses me, too, but I don't know why. Max is a funny guy, a great friend, always there for you no matter what. Rei is the most stead-fast guy I know. He sticks with what he believes. And Kai, is Kai. He is a great leader, coach and blader. And he could be a good friend if he opened up. I guess I am the one withdrawing now . . ._

_I think Kai is making me even more depressed. But at the same time brings me out at the same time. Like when the sun is out and bright even though it's cloudy. I can't decide if I want him to stay or go away. Well he does _is_ staying here but that isn't what I meant._

_My confusion drives me even farther into the darkness. My feelings are a jumbled mess. All . . . urgh! I wish I could be as passive as Kai. Have no feelings, maybe._

_But, I don't want to die . . . do I?_

_-Tyson_

#####

Tyson sat on the window seat in his den, head resting against the cold pane of glass. One knee drawn up with an arm wrapped around it, the other leg stretched out, the arm dangling over the edge, clutching his beyblade.

He was thinking of his life. He had accomplished great things with his blading skills. He had never been great in school. He was to kinesthetic for that. He needed to move, unless he was sleping, always be doing something with his hands. He knew he still had the rest of the school year and atleast four more of university. He was sure he could handle it. What was alittle overcast mind? He would get through this with no ones help. That was his tubborn side. He never had known when to ask for help, or when he needed it for that matter. And right then he needed it. But did anyone know? Easy answer. Only requires two letters. No.

The world outside his mind was as miserable inside it. Dark gray clouds mared the sky, blocked out the sun. Tonnes of rain pelted down every moment. High winds knocking over anything in it's path. Picking up and flinging what it could. It was so dark you could only see the eerie outline of objects, the periodic flashes of lightening making the feeling worse. Tyson had a strange feeling that had his mind physical landscaping, it would look like that.

####

On the oposite side of the room, unaware to Tyson, Kai was studying him rather openly for his usual self. He was leaning against the wall, arms folded across his broad chest, one long, leg bent enough so the foot pushed against the wall fully. His face as plain as usual. His thoughts on the boy - or man - before him.

Kai was rather perplexed. He thought he had seen an emotion he scarcely recognized concealed in the brown depths. That was one of the problems. It hadn't looked like there was any depths at all. They had lacked their normal shine had happiness. They looked like they were . . . dead.

He hated to admit it, for he had become rather fond of the friend idea whether he said anything about it or not, but he couldn't remember clearly the last time Tyson had been bursting with energy. For that matter, Tyson really hadn't wanted anyone around him. He didn't even rise to the bait Hilary always had ready.

The mind of the nineteen year old was doing some rapid thinking and calculating. Trying to pinpoint when Tyson had stpped being Tyson. It had been. he realized with a start, almost a month before.

The eyes of the determind blader were hidden by hair and het so Kai couldn't try to see Tyson's thoughts. That sounded weird, but Kai had found that by the different swhirling-like movements, one could tell the magnitude, effect, emotion and importance of Tyson's thoughts. Yeah, all that through the eyes. Kai didn't know if anyone else had the ablility to do this and right then didn't care. He just wished Tyson would pick his head up so he could figure out what was going on.

Before Kai could continue pondering, in peace anyway, the occupant of his thought's grandfather entered they room. "Hey, little dudes!" he called out cheerfully. He still hadn't really registered that the little dudes were now big dudes.

Everyone was being quiet, Kenny wasn't even at his laptop, he was reading some computer magazine. Dizzy, the laptop, was closed up and turned off. Max and Rei were playing some card game. Grandpa, as he wanted to be called, stopped his smiling at the somber mood, his loud Hawaiin shirt even seemed to calm down. Why so depressed, dudes? Who died?"

Everyone started to liven up as grandpa pulled then into a conversation but Kai had stopped listening at "Depressed, dudes?" He had almost visably jumped. He know knew what was wrong with Tyson's eye's. Depression. Kai knew it semi-well. He had been depressed throughout his childhood. Who wouldn't have been, growing up in such a smothered environment where every decision was already made for you? It had led him to detructive thoughts after two and a half months. If Tyson went by the same schedule, he would start the self destruction soon. That would lead to suicide thoughts, maybe even suicide actions.

What could he do? He knew the answer: not much. Tyson needed therapy, medication. Soon. But if Tyson resisted . . .

Kai made up his mind to get out of Tyson why he was depressed. Then they could go from there. He had to tell gramps, the old fool aparently couldn't even see what was going on in his own house.

Kai felt a stab of guilt, something he wasn't accustomed to. He hadn't known until just then. If gramps did know and hadn't told anyone about it, Kai wouldn't be a happy camper, and that had nothing to do with the fact he hated camping. He wouldn't see another friend die because of suicide. A close one had years before. He wouldn't stand for it this time. He would help Tyson as he couldn't have the friend from before. tyson would be saved. Tyson would know that he had people around him who cared, Tyson would know _Kai_ cared.

TBC

A/N: This is my first web posted fanfic. All responses are welcome. suggestions, should you wish to make them, are welcomed as well. If you have critisism keep it within the polite borders please. Review!

- Empress Mara


	2. What To Do

_. . .How am I supposed to know what to do? How can I help him? I can't believe I even want to help him. Have I become that dependant on all of my team? Am I becoming soft? Well, turning soft doesn't seem to be that much of a big deal. It isn't as bad as my grandfather made it out to be. I hope the others back there learn this._

_Back to the topic, I have to have a talk with the others. But how do I go about doing that? Do I tell them all at once, ask them what they think? Or do I tell just one of them? Maybe I should just talk to gramps. He will know what to do from there. And then, if we do talk with the others, he can tell them he had noticed and had called them together to try and figure out why. But what if he doesn't lie? What if he tells them cold Kai cares about warm Tyson's mental state? I don't think I can deal with that straight out. I need to ease into caring, if I chose to care at all. But what if you can't choose to care? What if you are born with it and I was just repressed?_

_When did I turn like this? I . . . can't handle it. That's it! I'm going to train and I am not writing in this thing anymore!_

_- Kai_

The sounds of footfall echoed throughout the living section of the dojo. Shadows pushed in around the owner of the feet, the only light coming from the bathroom, a very faint glow coming from Kai's room, and the strong overhead light in the kitchen.

The boy was unaware of any of this. He knew the bathroom light was left on for the use of people who were still asleep yet needed to use one of the most basic facilities in the world. He vaguely remembered leaving the table top light on in his room and the light from the kitchen didn't reach his muddled brain.

Kai had been walking throughout the hallways since ten. It was now two. The only time he had stopped was to try to sleep at twelve. A half hour later he had gotten back up, the haunting of flat, dismal looking brown orbs warded of sleep.

Muttering was also bouncing throughout the hallways but no one could make anything of it out. It was gibberish to all but Kai. Snippets could be understood. Why . . . how could he be . . . what can I do . . . Tyson . . . shit . . . he needs help . . . can't happen again . . . I won't let it.

So into his thoughts, he didn't even realize where he was going, he let his feet decide that while his mind focussed on what was really important. A dark haired man who hadn't left his thought for three days.

Up a staircase, down a hall, take a right. Dead end. Back track. Take a left, another left, a right, down the staircase, through a door leading to the living room, out the door on the opposite side, into the dojo part, go outside, around back, go inside, up the stairs, down the hall, take a right. Dead end again. A string there this time. Pull it. Creaky stairs. Up them.

_The attic?_ Kai's numbly registered. down the stairs, straight ahead, take a left, down those stairs, right, left, straight, passed the light flooded area-

"Kai?" a voice asked. He was snapped out of his muttering with a jerk of his head and a start of his body. His fogged brain worked out that it came from the kitchen. He turned back to the doorway to figure out what the person wanted, who the person was.

"Kai?" the voice asked again. Kai figured out it was gramps. Sitting in the kitchen at half past two in the morning. Drinking something that was undoubtably alcoholic, though not much. Gramps wasn't a person to drink heavily.

"Hn? Yeah?" was all he got out. His brain was clearing, somewhat, from the knot it was in, but sleep was taking it's place. If gramps wanted to have a conversation, Kai wasn't sure he could comply.

"What's buggin' yuh, K-man?" gramps drawled. He could tell something was bugging Kai. Besides the fact that he was pacing the floor so early, or late, his mask was slipping. Grampa could see the turmoil going on within his eyes.

Kai could have lied, he could have walked away, went back to his room where he could finally sleep. Instead, he walked into the kitchen, started boiling water in a pot, sat down on the opposite side form the white haired man and replied "Tyson, depression."

"Why, little dude?" the old man didn't understand. He knew Tyson could give way to periods of melancholy but he thought Kai would be the last of the team to notice.

"Tyson is depressed. I don't know what to do." It was said so simply that it might not have even mattered had the preceding events hadn't happened.

"I know, K-man. Nothin' you can do. Tyson will pull himself out of it. He always does," Gramps replied smoothly, hoping Kai wouldn't question the last statement. He should have known better.

"'He always does?'" the dual haired man asked quizicaly. He was getting confused again.

"Yes," he drew the word out, debating if he should tell Kai something that had happened long ago. He decided on partial truth. "Tyson is prone to periodic bouts of depression. When he was four he suffered sonethin' similar. Then he met this little boy at the park one day who wouldn't leave him alone. The boy drew him out. Now, the little dude never once cried, even when his parents died. But he did the day his friend moved away. He cried for a week, Kai dude, and then stopped. He said that the boy wouldn't want him to cry. So he went back to being happy. And he never cried again.

Then, before he met you, _just_ before, he had another battle with depression. He almost lost it," gramps regretted saying those words as soon as they came out of his mouth and rephrased. "He almost won against it and then his dog died," A lie, gramps sighed. "He sunk deeper into it but didn't cry a tear. Then he met a boy who made him blade again. It made him laugh, joke, eat. He _will_ get out of this."

"Thanks for telling me, gramps," Kai whispered and left the room, his water long since boiled but sat forgotten.

Grampa sighed as Kai left the room. He drained his cup and set it in the sink. He dumped out the forgotten water and turned off the light.

He walked towards the stairs, thinking about both times his little dude had been depressed. The first time was probably over his parent's deaths. The second time was from his bottled up emotions. The negative ones. He always showed his positive ones. There had been no dog. Tyson had almost lost the battle. But meeting that dark boy had brought him out. He had been happy again and had even been letting more of his anger show. Grampa sighed again as he passed his grandson's room. The boy had gone to bed at seven and would get up at ten. Unless he decided to go to school. Tyson had barely been eating.

He walked right towards his room after looking further down the hall towards Kai's room. That boy had all the potential. He had all that was needed. Did he know it? No. Kai had to figure it out. Tyson had to figure something out about Kai and himself. Kai was the only one who could do this.

Gramps shivered. Where was the draft coming from? The attic stairs. They were open. _Who had gone up there?_ he asked himself. Heading up the stairs and into the room, turning on the light, he was relieved to see everything in it's place. Nothing had been moved. No one had been there. The dust wasn't stirred up. Kai must have seen the string dangling while he was walking around mindlessly and pulled it before realizing what he was doing.

A chest at the back of the room called out to him. He obeyed the silent command and walked closer. Opening the oak lid, he turned over two pictures. One of two little boys in a park on a sunny day. The tallest and oldest of the two had his chin resting on the other's head. The younger, who was kneeling on the ground, had an ice cream in each hand. His dark hair was wild and unconfined. The oldest's light bangs contrasted against the dark of the younger's hair. They both looked extremely happy. No signs of depression. Ice cream all over the place, along with sand.

The second one had older boys but who were unmistakably the same. The one with the wild hair was eating candy bars as he sat at the table, he was once again smiling (What young person wouldn't with all those candies in front of him?) The older boy was leaning against the counter behind him, a smug look on his face. He was no longer a happy boy yet he had a happy look in his eyes that said he was silently laughing at the other boy's behaviour

Gramps smiled at both pictures before returning them and going to his room, pushing the stairs up as he went. Kai held all the answers, the little dudes needed to see that. They had to see that. Tyson depended on it.

The morning dawned bright with a slightly overcast look. The clouds were white, no rain would come. It would be a good day.

He was breathing heavy, sweat visible on his pale skin. It was more pale then usual. _A dream, _he told himself,_ all a dream. It wasn't real._ Well, the dream had been real enough. No dream had ever gotten to the cold captain as that one had, not even ones about his parents, grandfather or Boris.

The dream had been about a little boy with dark hair, smile turning to a desperate plea that was never heard. Then it turned to an older version of the younger one, a hat firmly shutting out the hair. He had a determined look in his eye that belied the emotion, distress, that he felt on the inside. Kai saw the distress, but it disappeared as he held out a blade and launcher, pointing it towards the dish, pointing it towards Kai himself. The distress turned to joy and caring.

The dream shifted again, coming to rest upon a pale boy; pale skin, pale blond hair, pale green eyes. The boy looked helpless. He looked sick. He was depressed. The image changed to that of a hospital where Kai was pleading with the boy not to give in, to not leave him alone. Then it was a grave, the name of the boy imprinted upon it.

Again the dream shifted. This time it was the dark boy again. The lifeless eyes staring at Kai but not seeing him. Then it was Tyson in the hospital. Tyson's grave. The dream ended as he saw both boys, both dead, two tomb stones, two graves. The world was spinning out of control.

Kai gripped his head and let out a soft cry. He felt warm liquid trace down his face. It had started at his eyes. He let it proceed. He knew the tears had to come out, as long as they came out when he was alone. Kai muttered Tyson's name and one that sounded like 'Canon.' That wasn't what it was, no one would have the name Canon. Kai fell back on his bed, memories of the blond boy ran through his mind only to be joined by memories of Tyson. He didn't know how he knew what Tyson looked like as a child, he had never seen any baby pictures, but he knew that dream was telling him to do for Tyson what he couldn't for the blond. All he had to do was figure out how.

TBC

A/N: Another installment. Only my second. I don't think I did Tyson's grandfather justice though. I'm not quite sure how to make him have his personality while talking about something so serious. Thank you to my reviewers. Anyone who reads, please leave me a message. I would appreciate to have your feedback on how to improve, what you think of it and what you think is going on or what could happen. I will even except criticism as long as it is polite. I promise, on my Empress' honor, not to order you to the dungeons.

Feelin Glayish: Tyson is depressed because he keeps his sad emotions locked up, secret. And maybe for some other reason I have not yet thought of. Thanks for the review!

Marbel eyes: Thanks for what you wrote. Oh, and are you ordering an _Empress?_ Not a smart move.

FireieGurl: Tyson will be okay. Well, he should be. But it might get worse before it gets better. Thanks for the review!

Metajoker: Thanks for the vote of confidence. Spelling, huh? Maybe I should read these things over.

The Disclaimer! Thought I forgot for a second time, didn't you? Well, an Empress never forgets something as important. If I owned Beyblade do you seriously think I would be sitting here typing this just for you? I would probably hire some of you to come up with good plot ideas. So, I don't own it. Even an Empress can't have everything she wants, she can't even buy the show.

Missy: Not that she really wants to own it. She'd drive it into the ground in a week. And she doesn't even write this for you. She writes it for herself, to improve her writing.

That is my sarcastic and cynical muses, Missy. She likes butting in where she doesn't belong! And probably won't show up ever again! Thanks for reading. Bah-Bye!

-Empress Mara.


	3. Withdrawl

Tyson knew he was being watched. He had known so for the past four days. His grandpa was keeping a steady eye on him but he didn't look to worried. The elderly man was also watching Kai, for reasons unknown. Kai was the other person watching him.

Kai looked sick. Tyson may have been the one depressed but it didn't look like Kai was getting any sleep. His skin had a yellowish tinge to it, and his eyes were bloodshot, you could barely see any traces of the whites left. Below the eyes were dark shadows that made the abnormal red colour stand out even more. Tyson may have been pale, but he didn't look yellow.

Why the team captain was keeping a close vigil on him, Tyson didn't know. But he wanted to find out. In order to see if he could find some emotion in them, he dared to look into the cold blader's eyes. And he was shocked at what he saw. Besides the fact that Kai was letting emotions show in his eyes that he had never seen there before, Kai was staring openly at him. Tyson immediately withdrew his gaze as if he had been burned.

Tyson was confused. The wine depths had never shown anything like worry, confusion, stress, or, what Tyson swore was hurt before. They had let triumph, anger, irritation and occasionally impression to show, but never hurt. Tyson's heart started beating heavier. He really hadn't expected anything like that to happen. Kai was openly staring at him. That only happened when Kai was mad at him or he needed to get a point across and the point couldn't penetrate Tyson's thick head. Or in Tyson's dreams. But they hadn't been hurt then. Or confused or stressed. they had been happy and the strict boy was smiling for once.

_What if he knows about my depression? What if he knows about the cuts? what if he tells the others? What if he already did? what will they think of me? Probably that I'm weak, worthless and let things get me down to easy. They won't like me anymore if they find out, _Tyson's panicked brain thought rapidly, apprehension building every second.

Then his thoughts took a whole new spin. _Did I cause the worry? Did I cause the hurt? The sleepless nights? _Yes, a voice whispered to him. The voice echoed around his head, penetrating every nook and cranny. No! a louder voice made it's opinion known. That voice had to be the logical part of his brain. It couldn't find a reason, unlike his emotional part, for why he should like Kai.

_I can't like Kai. I'll only hurt him._

Tyson's thought's once again switched to a different track, one that turned from what looked like a beach to a dark, old forest with dead, gnarly, old trees that had a sinister look about them. They curled in towards you, crowded around you, forced The Thoughts on you.

The Thoughts were things Tyson had never thought he would have to face. Thoughts about a world without him. From his disillusioned point the world looked far happier and brighter. Grandpa would be able to visit Hawaii more often, a place he had grown to love. Max would be able to mature more without Tyson holding him back with childish acts. Rei wouldn't have anyone to constantly look out for, Max would be able to keep himself out of trouble, and therefore could communicate more with the White Tiger's. Kenny would be able to spend more time on his computer, or with his computer. Hilary would be able to concentrate on whatever it was she liked, she wouldn't have to always remind Tyson to pay attention. And Kai, Kai wouldn't look hurt.

The Thoughts looked so good he almost smiled. Dragoon was alarmed by the negative pulsing from it's owners mind and responded by starting to glow and spin. The whirring made Tyson look up, a startled look on his face. Dragoon had been laying dormant on the table next to the window seat, looking well from lack of use. Now it seemed to be reaching out to him.

Dragoon forced impressions into Tyson's mind, images of what the future would really look like. Grandpa would be grief stricken, Max would be very solemn not even cheering up when he talked to his mom for weeks, Rei would be saddened by the loss of a great friend, Hilary would be a loose cannon with no one else to yell at and Kai would be . . . depressed?

Tyson didn't understand. Why would Kai be depressed because of Tyson's death? _He won't be,_ the tree's responded, _none of that will happen. Dragoon id fooling you. He likes to see you like this. sad and alone. Because that's what you are. Alone._ It was so convincing and confident that Tyson believed it. Dragoon and the images he had received from him faded. Grandpa, Max, Rei, Hilary and Kenny disappeared. Kai became a distant memory.

His world darkened once again. The rain in his mind splattered to the dry ground. Thunder boomed overhead, lightening flashed but didn't illuminate. The trees grew in size, crowding in even more, pushing in around him, blocking him off from everything. They created a maze with no exit in sight. Their eyes glittered evilly They laughed at his distress and depression but Tyson didn't hear of notice their gaping mouths open up to allow the silent cackles out.

Tyson didn't notice anything but his faults and all the times he had let people down. Especially when he let Kai down. He almost seemed to cave in on himself. Dragoon's spinning and glowing died down and stopped altogether. He had been defeated.

A/N: Well, this story turned out rather nicely. What did I expect, I am an empress after all. I got depressed writing it and the trees seemed perfect for what Tyson is going through. I needed them to be my somebody to pull him deeper into his self-loathing. I hope it worked. Tell me what you thought about it in a review. I'd love to hear what you have to think, pointers, what you think might happen (they could come in handy if I ever go through writers block) and criticism, if it's polite. And if anyone finds this too depressing, live with it. I just lived sixty-five hours without power or heat and very little to eat. I wrote this late at night by candle. I just got power back at one pm. How depressed do you think I felt/feel? Well, REVIEW!

-Empress Mara

Gryphon's wing: The blond boy will be introduced later. Tyson and Kai were semi-friends. Kai was still cold towards Tyson and everyone else. And did you know that blond(e) with an 'e' on the end makes it feminine? Therefore, for the boy it would be blond with no 'e.' Thanks for reviewing.

Marble eyes: Apparently you didn't catch the 'he lied' part after the dog thing. _Demanding_ an empress? Wanna die? thanks for Reviewing!

With other thanks to typhoon14, Xx-PhoenixDreams-xX and FireieGurl.


	4. Falling

The pain Kai felt was intense and he almost fell to the floor. He held back at the last second, finding more strength. He let his arms wrap around his ribs as his face was covered in a sheen of sweat. His eyes scrunched together as if that would block out the pain. He wish to God it could.

Kai tried to breathe, tried to move away from the wall. He had to get to the chesterfield, if he didn't he'd pass out on the floor. He would hit his head because no one was there to catch him. No one had been there for him since the blond boy from his dreams.

As he started staggering towards the forward, the room spun. Tyson looked up from the window when Kai let out a harsh cry. The room finally spun out of control and he succumbed to the darkness that wanted him in oblivion.

He heard the calls from Hilary and the Chief. They were calling his name but he didn't understand, he was to far gone. Something else he didn't clue into because by then he was unconscious, was the fact that he never hit the floor. Someone caught him.

Drifting in a dream world filled with pain-relieving mist and hazy clouds, Kai watched shadows pass over him and the ground. He didn't know what they were, he didn't care. He only wanted the shadow that had captured his hands and was stroking his forehead and hair to continue and never stop.

He was sure someone was above him, someone with a feather light touch that could tickle and soothe at the same time. Someone who sang to him in a sweet and familiar melody. It was someone he hadn't seen in a long time. The person called out to him, hiding an important message that Kai couldn't understand through the singing or commands that told him to leave the mist. The commands were strong ordered and Kai wished to obey them. But, the mist, the singing . . . the person.

Kai didn't want to leave, he liked being where he was. Someone was waiting for his return to the conscious. Someone needed him. Needed his help. Kai was torn between leaving the lost friend and returning to the one he loved so much, now. In his mind he called out to the boy, "Caena! Please!" But he was already fading into the mist.

He slipped out of the darkness to find a figure hoovering over him. It was to shadowed by the dark of night for Kai to recognize it. The only thing he could tell was that it was male and deeply concerned. Knowing how the person felt was through a sense Kai didn't know he had. The sense to know hoe other people felt without seeing their eyes or set of body. And the fact that the person was worried was enough to want Kai to jump up and hug the person, to tell him he was okay, that he would always be okay. Kai didn't understand why the man was worried._ What's wrong?_ Kai thought.

The room regained it's familiar presence. It was his own plain, somber room. Dark and simple. Kai really didn't like much about it. He made a note to himself to make it more personal when daylight returned.

The rain had continued since he had fainted. However long it had been since then. It had been raining for a week. Non-stop rain.

Gazing back at the man towering protectively over his bed, Kai thought he caught the sight of pale hair in a flash of lightening. All it was was light reflecting off the midnight hair. "Caena," he moan-whispered.

The man's face instantly turned to puzzlement, something akin to disappointment and sadness before settling on utter and cold indifference.

Kai fell asleep to dreams of a dark-haired guardian who had already left him.

Six hours later Kai woke to a cloudy morning. The rain had stopped but the clouds still insisted on living above the town. The big dark clouds were just waiting to fill with vaporized water to then unleash it all at once.

The blinds on his window were now closed which led him to believe that it was brighter that morning then it had been the previous day. He immediately looked to where the man had been the night before, hoping he was still there. Of course, he wasn't. He had left shortly after Kai fell back asleep, angered and saddened. Kai sighed and fought his hands free of the blankets. They were very warm and itching for or from something.

Hands free, Kai's wine eyes studied them closely, trying to find some bite or rash that would be the cause or the itching. There wasn't any to be seen on either hand. Some parts his dream came back, the singing, the guardian, the shadow holding his hands. Those were the only parts but were enough to tell him his hands craved the touch of whatever he his subconscious mind had made into the shadow.

"Kai?" a soft voice asked carefully. A brown-haired head shoved itself into his line of sight.

"Hilary?" Kai's voice box croaked. It was dry from lack of moisture, not from lack of use. He was used to not using his speech equipment. It almost hurt to talk.

"Yes. How are you feeling?" Her eyes were so concerned. They reminded Kai of something. . . . It was something important, he knew, but he couldn't remember. The more he thought about it, the more it faded. And the more important it became.

"O-okay. I could use some water," he croaked out, giving his best effort at smirking.

"Sure," she flashed a smile before yelling, "Kenny! Kai wants water!" Both boys flinched though Kenny was downstairs.

"Hil, don't yell," Kai groaned closing his eyes. He was exhausted. He thought of how week he must seem, hoe pathetic. He snapped open his eyes and shot his best glare at the offending girl.

She looked at the floor sheepishly. "Sorry, Kai," her sentence was interrupted by a yawn. "Sorry, again. I was up half the night."

Kai looked at her, very few facial features moved to show his confusion. "Why?"

"Because of you," Kai's look changed to shock. Hilary shrugged her shoulders. "Someone had to make sure you were okay after Tyson stalked out. He wouldn't even tell us what was wrong." Which wasn't a big surprise for the Tyson as of late, the both observed. Hilary flipped her hair over her shoulder and gave Kai and inquisitive look.

Kai shook his head, "I don't know, I was sleeping or passed out."

"Oh,"

They fell silent, a silence that Kenny broke.

"Kai! You're awake. Take this!" the sort, long-banged boy shoved a tall glass of cold water and two pills into Kai's hands before moving to the other side of the bed to help prop Kai up. Then the tall, two-tone-haired man obeyed the computer whiz's orders.

Two days later, Kai awoke to find that he didn't have to throw up as he had every time he woke up after Kenny gave him that medicine. He felt much better. He even felt good enough to have a very important conversation with Tyson.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm sorry if this isn't as good as it could have been. And to anyone who want Kai and Tyson to talk, it should happen in the next part. I wanted it in this one, but that didn't work. It took me since whenever I posted the last part to even get this story going. I did it on the bus on the way home from school. I'm not sure if the little bit I did include Kenny and Hilary are right for their personalities. I tried. Don't sue an Empress. It won't get you far. I have good connections with low people. They will not resist to hurt you. You can't sue me anyway, because I do not own _Beyblade_. Some other big company does. And the person who created it. Caena is mine and his name is pronounced Kay-na, in case your wondering. Please read and review! Leave your thoughts and pointers for me to look over. You never know, it might help me.

-Empress Mara

And thanks to my review(er)s: Xx-PhoenixDreams-xX (Don't matter if you suck at reviews, just review please! I'll make you a noble person if you want!) and Marble eyes (You had better not break my stuff or you'll be in a dungeon!). Keep reading adn Review again!!!


	5. Blood and Talk

_. . . That first night, when he woke up and whispered someone, probably a girl's, nameI can't describe how I felt. Just one simple name from Kai's mouth, and it wasn't mine. That name coupled with the look of pain and love. Kai was close to however this 'Caena' was. It hurt beyond anything I have ever felt._

_I felt foolish. Kai had stopped breathing harshly as I stroked his hair, held his hands, kept the cloth on his forehead damp and cool. How could I have thought that meant somehting. He probably thought I was 'Caena.'_

_Man, I didn't even think I like him. At least, not this much. And realizing he liked whoever 'Caena' was almost broke the fianal threads holding my sanity together. . . ._

_- Tyson_

The terrible rain had finaly given way and only the pummeling wind remained. It switched directions on a whim, blowing everything everywhere. After the storm was over, people would report lost items only to find them on the other side of town.

Grandpa Kinomiya had gotten trapped at a friend's the night before and hadn't been able to get back. Kai had been switching between his own room, the kitchen, the living room and a far off corner of the dojo. He was currently back in his room. Tyson had nearly barricaded himself in his room. Kai was scared over that fact.

Kai had been feeling good enough to talk to Tyson an hour before. That had changed. He had gotten a bad nosebleed and it hadn't stopped. He was feeling light-headed and was running out of tissue to hold to it. He figured any more blood lose and he'd pass out.

"Damn nose," Kai growled to himself, feeling very irritated. He had wanted to have his talk with Tyson today while grandpa was away. That plan had flown out his nose and was lying wrapped up in a bloodied cleanex.

Remebering before he had his bout with the 'flu,' Kai remebered his nosebleed. It hadn't been as bad as this one. His attacks were getting more frequant. Then his brain thought back to Tyson staring out the window. If Tyson had been a puppet, Kai would have said his strings had been cut. The boy had fallen in on himself. Luckily only himself, the occupant of his thoughts and gramps had been there, and he, himself, seemed to be the only to notice it.

Dragoon had started spinning and glowing, jerking Kai's thoughts away from whatever it was he had been thinking off. The more experienced blader had felt the energy Dragoon produce force it's way towards Tyson, inside his head. Kai had been aware of extreme curiosity and mild jealosy. He wanted to know what Dragoon had sent to his owner and he wanted to have that relationship with Dranzer.

Anyway, he needed to go to the bathroom. Tylenol for his headache, water to clean up with and toilet paper to catch the blood.

Heading there was uneventful. Flicking on the lights in the overly dark room, Kai studied his reflection. Pale, more so then usual. Dark shadows under his eyes from sleepless nights of thinking of Tyson and his nosebleeds. He eyed himself criticaly, trying to find something an old friend had always pointed out to him. But he couldn't find the freckle. Caena had always liked making fun of the one freckle Kai had, always made fun of how it was exactly in the middle of his cheek. To bad Caena wasn't around to point that out anymore. What Kai wouldn't give to be teased by the blond again, no matter how much it had angered him.

Sighing, Kai turned the cold tap on full blast and ducked his hands under and quickly bringing them to his face. He hoped the cold would stop the bleeding. It slowed the stream down to a drip. Drying his face, he realized his nose was really red around the nostril area, while really pale everywhere else. He ignored it, and swallowed the cirular white pill.

Leaving, he heard loud bangs coming from the kitchen. Knowing Tyson was trying to make something, and undoubtably would burn the place down, he made his way, light-head, down the stairs. Very light-headed. He almost fell three-quarters of the down, and then again at the very bottom. He found he had to rest, leaning up against the wall. How in the hell was he supposed to help Tyson if he couldn't even make it down the stairs? He told himslef he'd manage or pay for the damaged Tyson caused.

The bright kitchen, done in white with lavender borders half way down the wall and purple curtains on the row of windows which stood behind a booth-like area, was in mild disarray. Tyson had managed to get brown powder all over the place, even himself. Water was splashed over the countertop next to the sink, a stove burner was on and quite a few pots were on the floor. _That explains the loud noise_, Kai thought.

"Tyson? he asked cautiously. He wasn't sure if speaking would effect him. Plus, depressed people were unpredictable. They could act all happy and hyper one minute, angry and sullen the next, and then switch to passive indifference and total shut down of communicating with people. _Note to self: never become a consellour of psychologist/ psychiatrist_, Kai bitterly laughed as he shook his head.

"Um, yeah, Kai?" he looked up as though just noticing the other boy. That was more then likely. Kai _had _been quiet. Tyson looked cautious, on edge.

The quiet boy just looked at the particularily loud one, pondering what he wuld ask. Or how he would ask it. He noticed Tyson looked pretty quite with the powder smudged across his cheek and chin, splashed throughout his hair. "What happened here?"

"Um, the Knights of the Apocolypse charegd in as I was tryign to make hot chocolate and they took the canister and spread it everywhere?" And there was the mood swing from cautious to humerous.

"Hn. Okay. Explain the water and the burner being on." he nearly commanded, forgeting the delicatness of the situation.

"What does it matter to you, you cold-hearted ba . . . freak?" the brown eyes narrowed into a vicious glare, fists clenched together, mouth in a snarl. And enter defense and anger.

"Woah, calm down. I was only asking. I'll help clean it up." Tyson was shocked. Since when did the better-then-thou Kai offer to help do anything?

"Oh. Okay."

They cleaned in silence foe five minutes before Kai told Tyson to change. While Tysion was gone, Kai filled a pot with water and then set it on the burner. Searching through the cabnets, he searched for another canister of hot chocolate. Miraculously there was a can left that the other boy hadn't emptied over the floor. He was just putting spoonfuls of the fine power into tow mugs when Tyson came back, eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"What are you doing?" he snapped. Kai shrugged.

"What does it looek like?" He was pouring the boiling water into the cups right then and smirked as he turned and handed one to Tyson.

"Making my hot chocolate." he snapped again. Kai could see how this could get on is nerves. But he had to do this. It was the perfect oportunity. He steeled himself for the wrst to come.

"You would have burnt the house down," he explained offering the steaming mug again. "It isn't poison." Tyson took it reluctantly.

"I wouldn't have burnt the house down," he muttered darkly as the other being in the room chose to ignore the comment while grabbing his own mug and sitting at the booth in front of the windows.

Sitting silently, Kai started to lose his nerve. He had no clue how to start this. He had to be subtle, being to forward could scare him off or make him angry. He wasn't sure which would be worth.

Makind his mind up, he plunged in,"So, what's up with you?"

"What 'cha mean?" head jerking up, brown eyes looked confused and startled. Kai could almsot read withon the brown, _Does he know? He can't?_

"You've been having moods swings. Ignoring everyone. You don't even take great care of Dragoon anymore. So, again, what's wrong?" Kai couldn't decide if Tyson was feigning ignorance or if he really didn't know what was giong on. His eyes showed he really did know.

"I haven't been having mood swings. I'm not some girl going through her period!" Tyson jumped up, spilling what was left of his drink. He was outraged. "I take great care of Dragoon!"

Kai thought maybe he had gone to far but didn't back down from the challenge. "You do have mood swings. Dragoon's become dull." The very calm tone of voice was grating Tyson.

"I-I ..." he didn't know what to say anymore. He looked about ready to cry.

"Tyson, are you depressed?" fearing the answer, yet already knowing it, Kai held his breath.

"I ... NO!" and Tyson took off, up to his room. He never saw Kai's hurt, disbelieving look.

-#-#-#-#-

Kai was in his room again, going through some old boxes, thinking about his old life, old 'friends', Caena, but most off all, Tyson.

Nothing good had come of their talk exept Kai was now sure Tyson was depressed. Even grandpa telling him it hand't made him believe it. He hadn't want to believe it. Tyson was supposed to be the hapy ,care-free, never depressed one. Kai was the one who carried the world on his shoulders. It didn't make much sense.

But he was glad his nose hadn't started bleeding as it so often did when he was stressed.

Caena would have told Kai that everything would be alright, Tyson would pull out if it. Caena would say Kai worried too much. That maybe Tyson had been telling the truth whe nhe said he wasn't depressed. Tyson was only hurt and Kai didn't believe him.

He stopped his mindless searching when he found a picture of the blond Caena. They was sitting on a hill in Russia, just after Kai had come back from a trip to Japan. The majority of the picture was of Caena, laughing at something on Kai' sface. It was his freckle. Caena's arm was around his shoulders, his black painted fingernails stood out against Kia's white shirt. Kai was looking angry, Caena always proved to annoy him. Nothing Kai did got on the others nerves. Much like nothing got on Kai's nerves now.

A small smile forced itself onto Kai's full mouth. He hadn't let his feelings get the better of him in almost eight years. It had been eight years since Caena died.

It was pretty late, and Tyson made his way back to his room, intent on trying to sleep tonight. He wouldn't let Caena nor Tyson ward off his sleep tonight.

Apparently Caena's memory and Tyson had other plans. He didn't sleep. He felt aprehensive, for what he didn't know. He would soon find out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: If there are any major parts that don't make sense, ask me about it. I haven't gone over this as good as I could. If there are mistakes, tell me or ignore them. My spell check didn't work and I've got to mch homework to check them by hand. I had writters block trying to write this and I hope it turned out all right. Tyson and Kai fianly talk! Yah for me! I don't think I'm good at conversations. Tell me what you think. Review! I need them!. Well, I don't, but . . . Just, please review!

- Empress Mara

Xx-PhoenixDreams-xX: Thanks for reviewing!

marble eyes: Sorry, if it was confusing to you. Furbies are annoying. Min would never shut up. Now, don't go hate'n Caena (the blond boy). He didn't do anything. But, tell me why you don't like him. I'm gonna steal that flamethrower from you and use it to burn your furby.

I don't own Beyblade or anything to do with it. I own this plot and Caena. If anyone, like say, an evil invisible furby tells you I do, don't belive them.


	6. In The Light Again

Maybe fate played a part in making Kai stay awake. Maybe Caena was trying to tell Kai something. Either way, Kai didn't fall asleep. He had just been laying there, staring into the darkness, thinking about everything and nothing. Tyson was the dominate thought.

Kai had never found anyone to be so annoying and compelling at the same time. Caena had been annoying, yes, and fascinating as a boy four years older then himself ultimately would be. Caena had always been wild. Spiking his long blond hair so it shot in every and any direction, wearing black eyeliner, dying parts of his pale hair red or green or blue, wearing dark red or black nail polish. Belts were one of the things Caena had indulged in. He had loved them. Had worn them around his waist, neck, legs, and arms.

But Tyson was fascinating in a way that was completely different. Caena had been a best friend and brother. Kai wanted Tyson as a best friend and ... lover. He had just come to that conclusion. But, anyway, Tyson was always telling jokes, laughing, yelling. Caena had been pretty quiet and only open with a few people. Tyson was open with everyone. He always let his opinion be known. In a way, Tyson was everything Kai was not and wanted to be. Tyson held the answers to Kai embracing the world again and yet Tyson didn't know that. Tyson probably didn't even care. Which was why Kai wasn't about to go openly state his feelings when he had been taught not to and had found out what it was like to have someone you loved ripped away from you.

Kai's thoughts were drifting between both boys. He had remembered the dream he had when he had the flu. One where Caena was telling him to go back, that someone needed him. He had finally figured out what needed him. what had held him here. What needed him was Tyson. And Kai needed Tyson.

_It isn't fair_, Kai thought, _I finally figure out what I want only to realize that it doesn't want me. And that it could hurt itself so easily._

Kai was about to entertain this thought some more when a blood freezing scream interrupted. He sat up rod straight. There was only one person in the house it could be. Tyson. But why was he screaming? Only one way to find out. Setting off down the hall, he headed towards where the scream was continuing.

Entering Tyson's room, he noted that the room fit Tyson perfectly, bright, messy and full of personality. Only thing wrong with it was the thrashing boy on the bed.

Without thinking, Kai went over to him, pulling sheets away from Tyson's body so they wouldn't wrap around his throat. He pinned the boy down, trying to make him stop thrashing. Soon enough, the boy under him calmed down and fully awoke.

"K-Kai?" he stuttered sleepily. "What are ya doin'?" It was then that Kai realized the position they were in. He had Tyson's arms pinned above his head and he was nearly sitting on the boy. It appeared that Tyson had noticed the position as well, for he started to blush. Kai turned a pale pink and let him go.

"You were having a nightmare," he shrugged. "I, I came to stop you from choking yourself." Why was it that Kai would come to his aid now when he never had before? Why was it that Kai felt the need to pull the boy against him and never let him go again?

"Oh, okay. Um, did I say anything?" Tyson adverted his eyes, glancing at anything but the guy above him.

"No. Want to talk about it?" Tyson finally looked into the red eyes, and Kai saw the turmoil. Pain. Stress. Love? Sadness. The long haired boy shook his head. "It might help it from coming back."

After awhile Tyson started talking. "I dreamt that everyone left me. That I left them or something. All I know is no one was with me any more. I was in a forest with ugly trees," he shuddered here but continued with a vacant look in his eyes. "They seemed to crowd around me, advance, they wanted to attack me. Suck out my soul.

And then you were there. You saw me, saw the pain, saw the terror and saw that I needed, wanted, your help. But you just stood there, as impassive as ever. I called your name but you just stared at me, through me. Maybe behind me because when I turned there was this figure there. It was to dark to see. He was like the darkness itself. I looked back at you, you were smiling at him, like you knew him. And then you disappeared and that hurt me so bad. Worse then grandpa or Max leaving.

The trees got me then and I could hear the shadow laughing at my helplessness. He liked seeing me in pain. The last thing I saw was you join him. And then I broke." Tyson collapsed, started sobbing.

Kai pulled Tyson into an embrace, stroked his hair as Caena had done to him. Tyson quieted down enough to hear Kai's words. "Tyson! It's all right. We're all here. Max is home, Rei is there with him, Kenny and Hilary are at their homes. Grandpa is at a friends. And I'm here. I'll always be here," as an after thought he added, "Evil trees will not steal your soul." Though he had to fight to keep a straight face.

"You really mean it?" Tyson was so pitiful. He was sniffing and tears still trailed down his cheeks, cris-crossing trails that other tears had left. "You promise?" he held up a pinky.

"I promise to never leave you alone and always come to you when you call." Kai locked his pinky in the other boy's.

"What was the shadow?" Kai was curious about that.

"A person. A boy. I don't know his features. Only his name ..." Tyson trailed off, not wanting to tell the older boy, whom he was sure he loved, that the boy who laughed at him was none other then the boy Kai had thought he was.

"His name, what is it?" Kai persisted, wondering who had such an impact on Tyson's life.

Tyson hesitated. He really didn't want to tell Kai but he knew Kai wouldn't drop it. "Caena ..."

Kai froze his stroking. How did Tyson know that name? The only one to have that name was ... "Um, Tyson? Where did you get that name from?"

"You called me it when you were sick. You woke up and called me it," Tyson was saying it so strangled that Kai immediately knew why love had shone in Tyson's deep eyes. He felt immediate guilt for something that he didn't even really remember. Tyson didn't even know who Caena was or what he meant to Kai.

"Ty, I think you misunderstood. Caena is, _was_, a friend. The first one I had. I-" Kai started, pulling Tyson's chin up so the boy would look at him.

"No. I can't stand to hear it. I'll break ..." And Kai understood the last parts of the younger bladers dream. Tyson had finally broke because Kai had rejected him.

"You don't understand. Caena was only a friend. My first one. He died just before ... I met ... you." Kai remembered. Remembered the little boy he had met so long ago. The little boy who was so sad but cheered up as Kai continued to teach him Beyblading. And then eating ice cream. Then the memories of when they met again and they had battled to win for the first time. "When I met you the second time." he added softly

"Oh. I, I'm sorry. I ... was depressed way back then and you cheered me up. When my parents died, you came and forced me to play with you. You brought me out of depression. And then when you were the what, Bey Sharks something or other? anyway, I was depressed over my brother going away. And stuff I can't remember. You made me blade again. Made me enjoy it. Here I am, depressed again." Tyson realized too late that he had gone too far.

"So you are depressed," Kai said sagely.

"Not so much with you here," Tyson unconsciously snuggled closer to Kai and buried his head in the broad chest. "How did he die?"

Kai sighed. "Suicide. He was depressed." His hold tightened and Tyson wormed his arms around the man he had fallen in love with.

"That's why you got fierce earlier,"

"Mmm-hmm ..." Kai picked Tyson's head up and placed a gentle caressing kiss on Tyson's pouting lips. His thin ones weren't really a match but there was no fumbling with noses between them. They fit perfectly together. And it was made all the more perfect by Tyson's returning to the light. The trees were finally disappearing, their hold receding. Tyson's heart felt lighter and Kai's felt fuller.

The next morning would have been near perfect. The storm had ended, the wind disappearing. Only puddles, accidents, messes and missing objects marred the peaceful day. Birds were chirping and the sun was very bright, the sky very blue, the clouds white and fluffy. Grandpa was heading home and phone and power companies were heading out to fix the downed lines.

But when Tyson woke up, the side of his face was hard and stiff. Some substance had dried there during the night. His pillow was full of it, so were his sheets, some of his hair was matted together. Kai was full of it.

Then he noticed that wet liquid was still trailing everywhere. Kai's lower face was full of it. And then the pale skin, sunken eyes and shades of grey around the eyes, the redness of the nose, was taken into account.

"Kai?" Tyson had saw the blood coming from the nostrils. "Kai? Kai!" Kai seemed to be unconscious and he wouldn't even wake up when Tyson shook him. "Kai please wake up!" Kai just stayed quiet and unmoving. Tyson was deathly afraid.

-

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, my computer was screwy. Hope everyone had a good Christmas or whatever else you celebrate!

This part turned out good. No exactly as I had planned it, but I couldn't change that. I think the part about Caena was rushed a little. Anyway tell me what you think about this part. Which means, REVIEW! Oh and I do not own Beyblade. I do own Caena, though. And as to the part about no one else having that name, I think it is _someone's_ name but in the story, for the sake of it, there isn't anyone with it but my Caena.

-Empress Mara

Reviewer's:

**Xx-PhoenixDreams-xX, FireieGurl, Miss Shinda: **Thanks for reviewing!

**marble eyes:** I destroy the "anti blond club"! Don't hit people with brushes, that hurts! And you can have a dungeon, you con have five if you want. Oh, I can give you the one with the skeletons! And the zombies! My flamethrower! I stole it fair and square! Evil Furbies! Aah! Go away, leave me alone! Hope that laughter takes your voice away! Thanks for reviewing.


	7. Someone To Catch Me

"Little dudes!" Grandpa Kinomiya yelled down the hospital hall. What he received was about ten nurses and doctors telling him to hush.

Tyson looked up, his eyes vacant but focusing on his grandfather. Kenny, Hilary, Max and Rei were there all ready, all sitting down in the very uncomfortable chairs. Hilary was nervously flipping through some random magazine she had found, Kenny was typing away on his computer, Rei was sitting with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. All were doing this to keep their minds occupied. Tyson, on the other hand, was pacing the floor and Max was trying to calm him down. Grandpa noticed his hair was matted together.

"Grandpa!" Max cried as the older man approached them. They were all happy to see someone new, except Tyson who only wanted to see Kai.

"How are you, little dudes?" he asked worriedly, a deep frown forming. Rei closed his eyes again, Tyson continued his pacing, Hilary picked up a new magazine and Max followed Rei and started to meditate. Kenny answered.

"Not so good. The doctor took Kai into an examining room an hour ago and hasn't come back. We're all worried about him," Kenny lowered his voice. "Especially Tyson. And we don't know why. They never really liked each other. And when Hilary and I arrived he was full of _blood_." Apparently they were worried about this but grandpa just looked like he had suspected that would happen.

"Okay." was all the man could respond without giving away some things that Tyson and Kai wouldn't want them to know.

"I'm going to the cafeteria to get something to eat. Anyone want anything?" Max stood up and looked around the hall.

"I'll come with you." Hilary stood up and headed off, towards the stairs.

"Me, too." Rei stated and waited with Max.

"Um, get me a bottle of water." Kenny answered without looking up from the glowing screen.

"Tyson?" Max asked. Tyson shook his head, muttering under his breath.

"Get him a chocolate bar," grandpa whispered, knowing his grandson's sugar would be dropping. He also knew what a blow this would be to Tyson's already depressed mind. A terrifying thought.

"Okay."

Awhile later, everyone was back in the hallway. Tyson hadn't stopped pacing, but he did eat the candy bar. The day had grown long, it was four o'clock, it felt like it had been four months.

A doctor in a white coat, small glasses with very orange hair, walked out of Kai's room. He looked around and then walked over. He recognized Tyson. "Mr. Kinomiya?" Tyson and grandpa looked up, Tyson stopped pacing.

"Yes?" grandpa responded because Tyson couldn't find his voice, he was too afraid of what the doctor would say. Besides, grandpa was the oldest and the only adult.

"Does Kai have any relatives?" Dr. Tomas asked.

Grandpa looked around, no one seemed to know.

"No." no one had heard Tyson speak since Max had arrived, they were all surprised.

"None at all?" the doctor persisted.

"None." the boy confirmed.

"That poses a problem." Dr. Tomas muttered and flipped through the papers on his clipboard.

"Why?" Six voices asked as one.

"Because Mr. Hiwatari has a rare blood disease that can be cured but he needs healthy blood. He needs blood transfusions." the doctor paled. He had never lost a patient so young before.

"Why can't you do the transfusion?" Kenny asked.

"Because we don't have any of his blood type in the hospital or in any hospital within distance that can get it to us before it's too late. A lot of the roads were blocked during the storm." Dr. Tomas explained, thumbing through he papers again.

"Rei and I don't have blood on record here. What is his type?" Max asked.

"AB positive. Do any of you have it?" Max and Rei looked sorry, Tyson went rigid. "I didn't think you would. It's rare."

Tyson's eyes flashed hopefully. Grandpa was the only one that understood why he suddenly looked determined. "That's my blood type ..."

"Well, come this way, quickly. The sooner we do this the better the results." and he hurried Tyson away.

A few days later, Kai was sleeping peacfully. Tyson was once again watching over him while he was in a sickened state. Everyone else was at their homes resting up. They had all tried to get Tyson to go home in turns and all at once a last time, but it hadn't worked. The only times Tyson left Kai was when he had to go to the bathroom, change or get something to eat. He slept next to Kai and even fed him the few times Kai was awake. But those times Kai wasn't even really aware of what was going on, he was in a drug induced haze. The drug kept him out of a killer headache that was the cause of so much blood lose, and it helped to keep his blood as thick as it normaly was.

The older boy was doing okay and his body hadn't rejected Tyson's blood. All in all he would make a near perfect recovery. He would have to get blood transfusions monthly, probably for the rest of his life. Tyson would always offer his blood.

Tyson had yet to tell anyone why he didn't leave Kai's side, Kai had tried to help him when he had been about ready to kill himself. He probably would have killed himslef after that dream had Kai not been there for him. Now he coule be there for Kai. Tyson wasn't sure where he and Kai stood, anyway. He was sure they were more then friends because of the kiss but how far past that he wasn't sure.

The boy who wasn't unconcious was so lost in thought he didn't even notice Kai wake up. And he wasn't in a haze, he was alert and could _sense_ Tyson next to him. His long pale hand shot up and reached for Tyson's freshly washed hair. It was soft to the touch and he moaned softly at the feel of the sikly strands and the ache in his head. As dull as it was it throbbed like hell. Needless to say, the usualy composed boy didn't much like it.

Brown eyes shoot up to look into red ones. Kai read the swirls. Tyson was feeling relief to such an extreme level Kai felt guilty. The blue-haired boy felt happiness beyond anything Kai had ever felt, and Ty was feeling guilt. And Kai didn't know why.

"Sorry, Ty." he wispered. His throat wasn't used to being stretched to making the movements to make the sounds and his voice wasn't used to being used. It came out gravelly and rough. Tyson liked it.

"What for?" Tyson leaned in close to hear him, which was a mistake because Kai's voice came back loud and a cross between it's old smoothness and it's new roughness.

"For worrying you. I didn't know it would lead to this ..." Kai trailed off, sweeping his free hand around the room. It was dark, no light penetrated the small window, only a fluorescent light was on in the corner.

"I shoud be sorry. Dr. Tomas said that the nosebleeds were brought on by stress. I must of stressed you beyond anything." Tyson was being noble but he was sticking a blame on his shoulders that no one had. No one was to blame for Kai's being hospitalized.

"You didn't stress me, just agrevated me. I loved you anyway, even if you had been the one to put me here." Kai didn't realize just what he had admitted. But it was the truth and he needed to say it some time.

"Ya mean it?" Tyson asked after a stunned silence. He seemed eager for the answer.

"For ever and ever, I'll always be in love you." Kai wisely didn't explain that Caena had always said that to him, in a brotherly way and without the 'be in' part. He suspected Tyson still didn't like an imaginary boy he had created to suit his needs.

"And I'll always love you, Kai." Tyson leaned in and kissed the pale lips deeply. He would never let Kai go again. Funnily enough, or maybe not, Kai was thinking the same thing about the angel above him.

A day later, Kai was to dispatched from the hospital. It was a beautiful day. The mess the storm had left behind had been cleaned up and it was virtualy forgotten. Colorful birds passed over head, calling out to each other and singing gaely. Tyson wanted to join in. He felt so elated and light. He finaly had someone in his life to love, someone to look after and someone to look after him.

No one knew about Kai and Tyson's relationship but them, so they thought. Grandpa knew about it, but they hadn't told him. He had nearly walked in on them during one of their makeout sessions. He had known it would happen sooner or later, he had had a feeling it would happen since they had met that first time. The couple were going to tell everyone soon enough. That day in fact.

Kenny, Hilary, Max, Rei and grandpa accompanied him to the hospital. He went to get Kai, leaving the rest to sign him out.

Kai was extremely happy to be getting out of the somber room. It had been making him depressed. Not literaly of course. That would have been too ironic. He was already dressed when Tyson bounced into the room and closed the door.

"No fair, I wanted to dress you!" he play whined.

"Good morning to you to, sunshine," Kai, very unlike his normal self, teased back. "You can always wrap my scarf on for me. I trust you brought it?"

"Would I let you down?" Tyson grinned at Kai's smirk. He walked around behind Kai and whispered in his ear, "Red or white?"

Kai shuddered. "I don't have a red one,"

"Yeah, you do." He dangled the piece of blood stained fabric in front of Kai's face.

"Why would you keep that?" Kai asked casualy. He certainly would have thrown it out.

"Because it reminds me of when we got together. Unoffiacialy." he added the last as an afterthought.

"What else does it remind you off?"

"When you could have died." Tyson grimaced and held the scarf away from him as if it were the devil.

"Exactly," Kai watched as Tyson balled the material up and tossed it in the garbage.

"White, then." Tyson whispered again. Kai responded the same as the first time; a shudder.

The delicate, soft material was wrapped around Kai's throat from the back and then crossed in the front to trail down his back. But Tyson didn't stop there. He started to stroke Kai's slender neck, which proved to be a very sesitive place for Kai moaned. Tyson nudged aside the scarf and started to kiss the skin. Kai moaned again but tried to get words out.

"Ty, they'll ... soon come ... looking for ...us." But he didn't really try and stop the boy.

Sure enough, as Kai had predicted, a collective gasp of surprise was heard from the doorway, but it wasn't registered until someone cleared their throat.

"Excuse us if we're interupting," Hilary started.

Kai looked up sharply, as did Tyson, but neither looked embaressed. They were both flushed with passion and looked startled to be found out in such away. Truth be told, Kai found it amusing.

"You aren't excused," Tyson grumbled but straightened up. No one seemed to have heard him but Kai, whose ear he had been right next to. The light blue-haired blader silently agreed. The group by the door apparently had heard grumbles that were said sarcasticaly. Hilary took it upon herself to retort.

"What was that Tyson? I wasn't the one just caught in an extremly ... uh, extremly ..." she couldn't find the right words, it seemed.

"An extremely heated moment?" Max suggested, raising one eyebrow. Rei snickered, Kenny just gapped and grandpa gave a knowing smile.

"Since when can he read minds?" Kai muttered but only Tyson heard. Tyson gave a snort as he surpressed laughter at the childish tone Kai said that in. He was surprised that Kai had been thinking that. Who would have thought it possible of the ice-like captain of before?

"Here," Grandpa said and threw something into the air which fluttered to the bed next to where Kai was sitting and Tyson was kneeling. It was the pictures of them as children with ice cream on their faces and the other a older version of the smaller one. With chocolate bars instead of ice cream.

"I can't belive I forgot those days ..." both Tyson and Kai muttered softly as the looked at each other. They were happy like they hadn't been in a long time. They finaly had someone to catch them if they fall.

-

A/N: Well, I finished it. I'm so so so sorry it took so long to get the last two chapters up because my computer was being ditzy.Review please, it'll make my day. I don't usualy get compliments, and most all of my reviews have had compliments. I do not own Beyblade, only Caena. I hope everyone enjoyed this story. Buh-bye!

-Empres Mara

And thanks to my reviewers throughout this whole thing, you know who you are!


End file.
